When I Love You
by Al-phabet Di
Summary: Bisakah kita berbaikan ? Melupakan segala rupa kejadian yang dulu pernah kita lakukan. Tetapi kau musuhku. Musuh yang aku cintai. KrisTao/FanTao fanfiction - GenderSwitch - No Bashing Pair!
1. Chapter 1

Casts : Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Sophia

Genre : Romance – Family – Humor – Drama

Rated : T

Warn : GenderSwitch – No Yaoi – Absurd

Bisakah kita berbaikan ? Melupakan segala rupa kejadian yang dulu pernah kita lakukan. Tetapi kau musuhku. Musuh yang aku cintai.

.

.

Mentari pagi menggelitiki sang pria bersurai hitam gelap. Untungnya pria itu segera terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit belum mengumpulkan arwahnya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersikat gigi dan mencuci wajah. Ini memang masih jam enam pagi. Sebenarnya pria yang menyandang sebagai pengacara itu berangkat kerja jam delapan pagi. Seharusnya pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun ini masih bisa tergeletak dan berguling-guling di kasurnya. Tetapi Yifan memilih untuk menyehatkan tubuh atletisnya dengan jogging keliling komplek.

Ia memakai pakaian training hitam bergaris merah dipadu kaos putih dan jaket yang di tutup rapat agar cepat berkeringat. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat sang bunda tercintanya sedang membuat sarapan untuk dirinya ketika Yifan berjalan ke dapur untuk minum air mineral.

"Setelah kamu jogging, makanlah apa yang ada di meja. Mama akan berbelanja keperluan" ucap mamanya dengan tutur kata yang lembut. Yifan sangat menyayangi bundanya. Setelah sang ayah tercinta pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga empat tahun yang lalu, Yifan sangat melindungi bunda dan adiknya.

Wu Sehun, adik Yifan berumur selisih enam tahun dengan Yifan yang sedang kuliah jurusan Hukum di sebuah Universitas yang letaknya di Korea Selatan. Untungnya disana ada sang bibi yang mau menampung bocah datar berkulit pucat itu. Sebelumnya Sehun ingin tinggal sendiri di apartement, tetapi Yifan menyarankan untuk tidak membuat bunda mereka selalu khawatir dan menaikkan tensinya.

Yifan menutup pintu ruangan dan melakukan pemanasan sebentar agar tidak cidera saat jogging nanti. Hanya memulihkan otot-ototnya yang tegang setelah bangun tidur. Selanjutnya ia berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan yang luas.

Sejam kemudian, Yifan sudah mendapat tiga putaran. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman komplek untuk membeli air mineral atau minuman pengganti ion tubuhnya di minimarket. Setelah itu ia berjalan pulang kerumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh.

Diperjalanan tidak sedikit wanita yang melirik, tersenyum atau mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Yifan. Membuat Yifan merasa jijik tetapi Yifan orang yang ramah dibalaskan dengan senyuman mematikan untuk para wanita. Yifan sangat di gemari oleh para wanita. Tetapi sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan wanita yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, darahnya berdesir, otaknya penuh dengan wanita tersebut dan hatinya selalu mengutamakan wanita itu. Padahal sejujurnya wanita yang mendekatinya selama ini tidak buruk. Ramah, baik, cantik, dan seksi apa yang kurang?

Sekitar sepuluh langkah lagi sampai di rumah, Yifan melihat bundanya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita dengan tinggi menjulang, badan ramping dan sintal. Ia yang melihatnya seperti tidak asing tetapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu menoleh kearah Yifan yang terdiam melihat bunda dan wanita itu berbincang, wanita itu memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya. Yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Dan wajahnya yang memanas.

Setelah itu wanita tersebut masuk ke rumah yang sebenarnya sudah tiga bulan setelah wanita paruh baya pemilik itu meninggal, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan tetapi masih dimiliki orang tersebut. Mungkin dia adalah saudara tetangganya.

"Yifan?" panggil bundanya yang terheran heran dengan sikap anaknya yang berdiri sendiri.

"Ngapain kamu disitu? Ayo masuk. Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" lanjut bundanya membuat Yifan merespon untuk bergerak pulang kerumah.

Yifan masih menaikkan alis kanannya, berfikir siapa wanita yang tadi berbicara dengan bundanya. Dari wajahnya ia pernah mengenal wanita tersebut tetapi ia seperti tidak pernah melihatnya bertahun-tahun. Yifan mengenyampingkan fikirannya itu dan duduk di meja makan. Melahap roti yang ia selaikan kacang.

Setelahnya ia bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap berangkat kerja.

.

Akhir pekan ini Yifan sama sekali tidak ada jadwal. Jadi ia bisa berolahraga lebih lama atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang membuatnya tenang. Pagi ini Yifan bangun setengah jam lebih telat dari biasanya. Setelahnya seperti biasa Yifan buru-buru bersiap-siap untuk olahraga

Ketika Yifan keluar dari pagar rumah, ia melihat seorang wanita yang kemarin berbincang dengan bundanya sedang menyiramkan tanaman di halaman rumahnya bersama seorang anak perempuan cantik bersurai panjang kecoklatan. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan menampilkan senyuman dan canda tawa mereka.

Wanita dewasa itu sesekali mengarahkan semprotan air dari selang itu ke anak perempuan. "Bunda, jangan menyiramiku terus. Bajuku basah tau" ujar anak cantik tersebut dengan nada bicara kesal tetapi mimik wajah senang . Sang wanita dewasa itu hanya tertawa melihat perempuan kecil itu.

"Sophia 'kan belum mandi. Jadi bunda siram saja. Hitung-hitung balas dendam bunda padamu karena kemarin kamu menjahili bunda" balas wanita dewasa itu masih terlihat senang mengerjai anak perempuan cantik.

Yifan mendengar pembicaraan wanita dewasa dan anak perempuan tersebut berfikir bahwa mereka adalah bunda dan anak. Wanita itu tampak manis dengan tertawa lepas bersama anaknya. Dan anaknya itu sangat cantik dengan wajah lebih ke Barat daripada Asia. Setelah mengetahui mereka sepasang Ibu dan anak, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Ternyata wanita yang mempunyai senyuman membuat darahnya berdesir cepat itu sudah mempunyai seorang putri.

Yifan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit yang berarti sudah menandakan sudah siang untuk ber olahraga. Tetapi Yifan tetap ingin jogging untuk kebutuhan kesehatan tubuhnya.

.

"Bunda"

"Iya sayang?"

"Mengapa paman yang tinggal di depan rumah kita tadi melihati kita terus ya?" Tanya anak perempuan cantik itu yang berumur empat tahun.

Wanita yang di panggil 'Bunda' itu menatap pria yang sedang berlari menjauh dari rumahnya. Setelah itu wanita tersebut tersenyum menatap anak tunggalnya.

"Hm, mungkin paman itu ingin berkenalan dengan kita tetapi ia ingin berolahraga dulu. Pasti nanti kamu akan berkenalan kok, sayang" ujar wanita itu mengelus surai halus anaknya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk dengan kedipan mata yang jenaka.

"Yasudah kamu masuk kedalam dulu untuk sarapan. Bunda akan siap-siap berangkat kerja. Nanti jangan nakal di rumah nenek Wu ya, Sophia" perintah bunda manis dari sang perempuan kecil yang di panggil Sophia.

Sophia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah sang bunda yang tinggi menjulang "Iya bunda Zitao"

Setelahnya, Sophia berlari memasuki ruangan rumah dengan semangat. Huang Zitao, wanita dewasa beranak satu itu menatap rumah mewah yang tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Yifan, apa kau masih mengingatku?"

**Continue**

**Yang mau ff ini di lanjut, cuman ada tiga syarat : Riview, Favo dan Follow. Saya akan usahakan lanjut.**

**Kalopun ada yg mau ff ini kgak dilanjut ato delet, tdk usah Riview. Apalagi klo nge favo ato follow doang. Saya males lanjut'a.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yifan mengelap keringatnya yang di dahi dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Sesampainya di rumah, ia akan bergegas mandi dan memakan sarapannya. Tetapi ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Yifan mendengar suara televisi yang hidup. Ia berfikir bundanya tidak pernah menonton televisi sepagi ini, mungkin sekitar jam sebelas dengan bermunculannya acara gossip di stasiun TV.

Yifan melihat ada seorang anak kecil di sofa berambut panjang dengan bando pita pink menghias rambut halusnya. Anak itu memeluk boneka pandanya dengan ukuran sedang dan matanya menatap serius kearah televisi yang menayangkan kartun.

"Paman?" sahut anak itu menyadari kehadiran Yifan dari belakang sofa.

"Hai" Yifan berpindah posisi, menduduki sofa empuk di samping anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hai juga paman"

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Yifan basa-basi. Tentu saja basa-basi karena Yifan sudah tau siapa nama anak yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Aku Sophia. Kalau paman?"

"Aku Wu Yifan. Panggil saja Yifan gege" balas Yifan dengan menatap pesona kecantikan Shopia. Seperti aura bundanya yang mempunyai pesona cantik dan seksi.

"Kalau aku panggil Papa? Boleh?" ujar Sophia memohon. Yifan yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Boleh saja. Tetapi kenapa kau lebih memilih memanggilku Papa daripada gege?"

"Aku ingin punya papa" Sophia menundukan wajah imutnya dan boneka yang ia peluk menutup wajahnya. Yifan sangat penasaran dan iba terus mencecar Sophia.

"Kalau kau tidak punya papa, darimana kau lahir?"

"Dari aku lahir, aku tidak pernah melihat papa, tidak pernah diurusi papa. Pokoknya aku tidak pernah bertemu papa" mata Sophia telah di banjiri air mata tetapi ia masih bisa menahan agar tidak keluar.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya kepada ibu-mu dimana papa mu?"

"Aku sering bertanya seperti itu. Tetapi bunda bilang papa sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Dan beberapa bulannya aku bertanya lagi, dan bunda bilang papa pergi sangat jauh. Aku bingung sebenarnya papa dimana"

Yifan mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan bagaimana sedihnya seorang anak berumur empat tahun ini tidak pernah bertemu dengan papa nya yang entah dimana. Yifan sangat bersyukur dimasa kecilnya masih bisa bermain dengan sang papa walaupun di saat ia sukses papa nya sudah tidak berada di sisi nya.

Entah perasaan darimana, Yifan memeluk tubuh mungil Sophia yang sudah menitikan air mata itu. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan semangat untuk perempuan kecil berparas cantik ini.

"Sudah jangan menangis ya cantik. Kau boleh memanggilku papa selama-lamanya jika kau ingin" ucap Yifan melepaskan pelukannya. Si kecil pun mengusap air matanya dan menyengir lucu

"Benarkah aku boleh memanggilmu papa?" Tanyanya yang diangguki Yifan beriringan dengan senyuman.

"_Thank You_, Papa. _Love you so much_!" Sophia memeluk Yifan lagi.

"_Love you too, my star_" Yifan benar-benar sudah jatuh ke pesona Sophia. Bukannya jatuh cinta. Ada rasa ingin melindungi si cantik ini. Termasuk bundanya walaupun belum berkenalan.

"Sophia, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang paruh baya yang memakai apron.

"Iya nenek, aku baik-baik saja hehe"

"Kau baru pulang, Fan?"

"Sebenarnya sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku menemani Sophia dulu"

"Syukurlah kalian bisa akrab. Mama lanjutkan masak dulu yah. Dan Yifan, bersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Sudah tahu kau mengeluarkan keringat banyak"

"Iya mama…" balas Yifan dengan malas memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Sophia hanya nyengir lucu.

"Papa, kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkan bunda pada papa. Mau kan?"

Yifan terdiam sejenak tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya. Perkataan Sophia membuat salah satu tepi bibir Yifan terangkat.

"Boleh boleh. Kapan?"

"Hm, aku tidak tau kapan. Bunda itu orangnya selalu sibuk. Terkadang pulangnya sampai larut malam. Mungkin hari ini awal sibuknya bunda di China. Makanya aku di titipi disini karena itu."

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa tinggal di rumah itu? Setahu papa, tempat itu masih di tempati keluarga bibi Huang?" Tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Bibi Huang? Maksudnya nenek-ku?"

"Nenekmu? Memangnya anak bibi Huang sudah menikah? Lagian anaknya bibi Huang hanya satu" Yifan mulai bersiap-siap ingin mendengar pernyataan dari Sophia. Pasalnya Sophia mengaku, ia adalah cucu dari bibi Huang. Dan bibi Huang hanya mempunyai satu anak. _Jangan bilang kalau itu 'dia'_, ucap Yifan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tau. Bunda tidak bilang kalau bunda mempunyai saudara atau tidak"

"Siapa nama bundamu?"

"Huang Zitao"

.

_Seorang anak perempuan berumur tiga belas tahun hanya duduk diam di lantai lorong dekat gudang sekolah. Ia memojokkan dirinya ke tembok. Ia merasa terpojoki dengan para penggemar dari 'musuhnya' yang terus mengatainya begini dan begitu. Tiga perempuan yang merupakan penggemar dari 'musuhnya' atau memang hanya idola mereka yang menganggap dirinya musuh, terus mengeluarkan fitnah._

_"Kau ini, sudah jelek, culun, tak tau diri ingin menyaingi pangeran di sekolah ini. Iya kan?"_

_"Cih! Kau itu tidak boleh menyaingi kecerdasan pangeran kami! Aku tau kau bodoh ketika sekolah dasar dulu. Dan sekarang kau ingin mencari popularitas menjadi saingan cerdasnya pangeran? Pangeran akan tetap lebih cerdas darimu!"_

_"Dan jangan kau berani dekati Hangeng gege, dia itu pangeran kedua kita. Tidak pantas dekat denganmu yang culun dan jelek! Mengerti?"_

_Anak perempuan yang memojokan dirinya itu merasa ketakutan dan mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan dari ketiga perempuan yang menjadi kakak kelas tingkat dua. Setelah itu, mereka pergi meninggalkannya._

_"Yifan, mengapa kau jahat denganku?" ucapnya lirih dengan tubuh yang gemetar._

_Tidak jauh dari posisi perempuan itu, seorang lelaki bersurai emas mengintip adegan pembullyan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak sadar ia mengepal – membuka – mengepal dan membuka telapak tangannya. Merasa emosi melihat adegan tersebut. Kilat-kilat emosi di matanya muncul untuk ketiga kakak kelas itu. Rasa kasihan yang ia rasakan untuk perempuan yang ketakutan. Tetapi semuanya lumpuh karena sifat 'Gengsi' dan 'Egois' nya muncul._

_"Maafkan aku"_

.

Saat malam gelap di hiasi bintang terang telah datang, Yifan menduduki dirinya di kasur empuk. Tadinya ia berinisiatif untuk tidur pada waktu yang tidak terlalu larut agar esok ia tidak bangun kesiangan seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba fikirannya tertuju pada foto yang ia simpan di laci meja nakasnya. Ia mengambil selembar foto itu dan menatapnya. Dua orang bocah sekolah dasar kelas empat berbeda kelamin itu menatap kamera dengan cengiran lucu. Sang bocah lelaki merangkul pundak bocah perempuan yang ada disampingnya dengan gemas.

Yifan tersenyum melihat foto tersebut mimik wajah dirinya sendiri. Kenang-kenangannya bersama bocah perempuan itu sangat banyak dan menyenangkan.

Tetapi dadanya merasa sakit ketika mengingat apa yang pernah Yifan lakukan oleh bocah perempuan itu. Sangat menyakitkan untuk bocah perempuan cantik itu sampai setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama sang perempuan yang ia cintai itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Waktu itu, Yifan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menyesalkan perbuatannya dan hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'Jangan pergi' di balik jendela rumahnya. Malu jika ia langsung minta maaf dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Yifan membawa foto itu menuju bibir tebalnya hanya untuk mengecup foto bocah perempuan kecil yang ia rangkul. Terlalu muna mengatakan langsung pada perempuan itu jika ia mencintainya dari dulu. Tetapi ia sendiri yang selalu menyakitinya.

Itu alas an kedua mengapa Yifan masih single dengan keadaan dirinya yang tampan dan mapan. Ia telah menaruh seseorang di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sampai akhirnya, Yifan memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat. Membawa sang roh kedalam mimpi.

.

_Seorang anak lelaki berparas tampan yang masih sekolah menengah pertama itu menatap lekat-lekat batang besar sebuah pohon yang berada di taman sekolahnya._

_Selama ia menatap lekat batang pohon itu, ia mengabaikan penggemar-penggemarnya yang menyodorkan makan siang. Mau mereka membuatnya sendiri atau beli pun Yifan tidak perduli. Ia masih saja menatap lamat-lamat batang pohon itu._

_Yifan bukan orang gila hanya memerhatikan batang pohon besar itu sangat detail. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan sembunyi agar penggemarnya tidak melihat. Di batang pohon itu tertulis sebuah nama anak perempuan yang ia kenali sejak lama dan namanya. Di batasi dengan tanda hati atau love. Yifan tau sang perempuan lah yang menulis ini di batang. Dalam hati Yifan merasa puas._

_Yifan mendengar gerutuan atau ungkapan kekesalan semua penggemarnya yang masih di sekitarnya, ia langsung berfikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia pergi dari hadapan pohon ini. Mereka pasti akan mencaci maki gadis kecil itu._

_Yifan berjalan menuju lorong kelas dan bersembunyi. Beberapa penggemarnya ada yang menuju lorong kelas terlihat dari gerak-geriknya seperti ingin mendatangkan seseorang. Beberapa menit, mereka telah membawa gadis berkacamata dengan rambut di ikat kepang dua berpenampilan culun._

_"Lihat! Kau menyukai pangeran kami? Kau pasti berkhayal pangeran kami bersanding denganmu kan?" ujar gadis bersurai madu dengan garang._

_"Cih jalang! Yifan mana mau ber pacaran denganmu. Menjadi temanmu saja ia tidak sudi!"_

_"Hey katakan! Ini kau yang menulisnya kan? Iya?"_

_"I-iya benar aku"_

_"Halah! Kau ini memang senang mencari sensasi dan mencari mati dengan kami! Enyahlah kau dari sini!"_

_Semua gadis yang mengelilingi gadis culun itu menumpahkan makanan yang tadinya ingin mereka beri untuk Yifan ke wajah gadis tersebut. Gadis itu hanya diam. Menahan emosi dengan nafas memburu. Sudah cukup tiga tahun ia selalu di bully oleh penggemar Yifan atau bisa dikatakan semua siswi._

_Yifan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Para gadis membuka jalan untuk Yifan lewati dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu mendelik kearah Yifan._

_"Kau menyukaiku?"_

Diam

_"Kau yakin aku akan membalas perasaanmu?"_

Diam

_"Cih! Jangan suka berkhayal!"_

_Tiga kalimat yang Yifan katakan membuat sang gadis manis ber kacamata itu sesak. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika orang yang kau cintai malah membencimu? Gadis itu sebenarnya cukup tau diri untuk tidak mendekati 'musuhnya' ah gadis itu tidak pernah menganggap Yifan musuh._

_Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan dengan kasar. Ia berdiri tegap di hadapan Yifan._

_"Tidak. aku hanya mencintaimu"_

Diam

_"Tidak! Aku sudah tau jawaban darimu yang sesungguhnya."_

Diam

_"Kau orang yang gengsian, egois, munafik, Yifan! aku benci semua sifatmu"_

Diam

_"Aku tidak pernah berkhayal untuk mendapatkanmu!"_

_"Ingat! Suatu saat kaulah yang memohon padaku!"_

_"Setelah kelulusan minggu depan, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau"_

_"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, Wu Yifan!"_

_Bagaikan pedang yang menusuk hati dan seluruh tubuhnya, Yifan lemas mendengarnya. Sungguh kalimat terakhir yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya._

_Apa yang harus Yifan lakukan saat itu terjadi?_

.

Pukul delapan malam tepat Yifan pulang dari kantornya sebagai Pengacara. Badannya terasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Mandi dan langsung tidur yang ia bayang-bayangkan setelah sampai rumah.

"Papa.." sahut Sophia yang beranjak dari sofa ketika Yifan membuka pintu.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku nunggu papa pulang"

"Mau tidur dengan papa, hm?"

"Boleh"

Yifan tersenyum ke bundanya yang sedang terduduk di sofa Sophia. Ia menggendong bocah cantik itu ke kamarnya. Sophia baru pertama kali tidur di kasurnya karena kemarin bocah cantik itu sudah pulang ketika ia sedang mandi sore. Padahal ia berniat untuk menemui bundanya.

Dengan akal bulusnya sekarang, ia pasti bisa bertemu dengan bundanya.

"Sophia mau papa dongengkan?"

"Aku tidak suka dongeng. Kalau Sophia ingin tidur, harus ada yang mengusap-usap pinggang Sophia agar pulas" Yifan tergelak. Hanya mengusap saja bisa membuat seorang anak kecil tertidur pulas. Aneh.

"Oke. Papa usap-usap sampai kau tidur"

Yifan mulai mengusap-usap punggung Sophia yang berposisi menghadap Yifan. Sesekali ia tersenyum betapa bahagianya orang tua Sophia mempunyai seorang putri yang cantik, pintar, tegar dan kuat.

Tegar dan kuat seperti bundanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sophia sudah tertidur pulas. Yifan segera mandi dan menemui bundanya yang masih menonton televisi.

"Kirain mama kau sudah tidur bersama Sophia"

Yifan mendudukan dirinya di samping bundanya. Yifan sangat sering bermanja-manja dengan mama nya.

"Mengapa Sophia memanggilmu 'papa'?"

"Karena ia tidak pernah sama sekali mendapat peran dari papanya"

"Jadilah papa yang baik. Suatu saat kau akan menjadi seorang papa" bunda Yifan mengelus lengan kekar anaknya.

"Mama tidak tidur?"

"Sophia belum pulang"

"Aku saja yang menunggu ibunya"

"Kau kan lelah?"

"Tidak, Ma"

"Kau ingin bertemu Zitao?"

Yifan diam. Mengapa bundanya bisa menebak apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Kau pasti kaget jika ia tiba-tiba datang dari Amerika ke China sudah mempunyai anak. Apalagi tidak ada sang suami di sampingnya. Jangan berfikir Zitao tidak punya suami" ucap bundanya tersenyum bisa menebak fikiran sang anak. Setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yifan memilih untuk menonton televisi dan kue kering yang di siapkan oleh bundanya untuk menunggu Zitao menjemput Sophia.

Teng nonggg.. tengg nongg

Suara bell rumah berbunyi, Yifan membuka pintu ruangan dan berhadapanlah ia dengan wanita dewasa yang sekarang sudah ia kenali.

"Ahh, malam Yifan.. Hm, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin mengambil Sophia" ujar Zitao dengan sopan menampilkan senyuman indahnya.

Yifan merhatikan tubuh Zitao dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita ini menjadi sangat seksi dengan pakaian yang sedikit ketat dan terlihat manis ketika lampu yang tepat berada diatasnya menerpa wajah Zitao.

"Ah, lebih baik kau masuk dulu. Aku akan memanggil Sophia di kamarku. Ayok" Yifan mengajak Zitao masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa Sophia nakal saat disini?"

"Tidak. Dia sangat cerdas. Seperti ibunya" balas Yifan dengan berjalan santai ke lantai atas untuk mengambil Sophia dari kamarnya. Zitao yang mendengar balasan dari Yifan hanya nampilkan senyum kecut.

"Yaampun. Sophia sampai tertidur seperti ini di kamarmu. Maafkan aku Yifan" ujar Zitao saat melihat anaknya tertidur dalam gendongan Yifan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melihat Sophia berada disini"

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sophia. Aku tidak tau harus membalas budi dengan apa. Hm, salam untuk mama-mu ya"

"Iya sama-sama. Aku dan mama tidak kerepotan sama sekali kok"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Yifan"

Yifan hanya diam ketika ucapan terakhir dari Zitao. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa, hanya perasaan gugup jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau berubah drastis, Zitao"

**Continue**

**Wehehe assalamualaikum wr wb, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? tijel yak? ini fanfic emng tijel kok :v oh iya, pen name saya ganti yang tadinya Changmin KW sekarang jd nama fb :B chapter selanjutnya sya buat dengan sepenuh hati untuk para readers yang menghormati(?) sya. udh capek cuap-cuap trus, bnyak ulangan. weheheh wassalam.**


End file.
